In the consumer electronics and computer industries, wireless sensor networks have been studied for many years. In archetypal wireless sensor networks, one or more sensors are implement in conjunction with a radio to enable wireless collection of data from one or more sensor nodes deployed within a network. Each sensor node may include one or more sensors, and will include a radio and a power source for powering the operation of the sensor node.
Wireless conventional sensor networks suffer from certain deficiencies that affect their operation, efficiency, cost, and ability to be implemented in indoor environments.